


Don’t Think, Just Do.

by A_C_0



Series: Dream and Tubbo’s platonic dynamic cuz I’m touch starved uwu [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big brother Dream, Brother dynamic, Dream Smp, Fluff, I LOVE TUBBO OMG, I NEED MORE DREAM AND TUBBO FRIENDSHIP OKAY, LIL BROTHER TUBBO, Mentorship, Reference to Dream SMP, Salty but not suprised, mcc 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Inspired by Tubbo practicing with Dream on stream and I love their dynamic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, not romantic
Series: Dream and Tubbo’s platonic dynamic cuz I’m touch starved uwu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932556
Comments: 17
Kudos: 778





	Don’t Think, Just Do.

Tubbo jumps, his feet hitting the ground after the rapid respawn kicks in. He sighs, sitting down to take a break. The respawn had replaced his sweaty clothes, but he still felt short of breath, and fatigue edged it’s way into his legs.

“Are you okay?” His current mentor asks softly, landing next to him.

Tubbo looks up at the porcelain mask that covers the man’s face. Blinking slowly, he looks back at the parkour course in front of him. The chain pipes swaying in the invisible wind of the void, and the slight chill of the ice path hitting his back. Looking at the taller man, he nods slowly.

Dream tilts his head taking a water bottle from his backpack and handing it to him. Accepting the bottle and opening it, he slowly sips the bottle, Dream patiently waiting, his mask still unmoving as it blankly stares at him.

“How do you do it?” Tubbo asks, slowly looking at the chain pipes again. “How do you not even think about what you’re doing and still do so well?”

Dream’s gaze finally shifts away from the teen, and looks out to the sun that seemingly never sets in the span of emptiness. “You already figured it out.”

Tubbo furrows his brow, capping the bottle. “What?”

Dream easily jumps, leaping and running across the chain pipes with practiced ease, never once looking away from the end of the section. Watching in awe, Tubbo stands, watching Dream doing the part backwards, forwads, and not once looking down.

“I don’t think.” Dream admits, mask still staring into Tubbo’s soul. “I just do.”

Tubbo tilts his head, confused. “You just…do?”

“Tubbo, have you ever thought about breathing?” Dream asks, hiding his laughter at the face of the younger, something akin to a confused puppy.

“No, but that’s natural.” Tubbo rubs his eyes again. “I’ll just never be as good as you.”

“Tubbo…” Dream hops back in front of the teen, slowly removing his mask.

Tubbo looks up, watching the emerald green eyes glitter at him, freckles littered across his cheeks and nose. The Floridan's presence had shifted meanings for Tubbo, first being nothing, he didn’t know him that well, then fun, playing pranks and laughing along with him, then the fear of the war. But now, it was sort of like a big brother. A guiding hand.

“I promise you, you will be even better than me.” Dream smiles, dropping his mask and ruffling the brunet’s hair. “Stop worrying Tubbo, just take a deep breath, look forward, and do.”

A hand slowly guides him by the shoulder to the edge. 

Don't think, just do.

Don't think, just do.

Don't think, just do.

Just do.

Taking a deep breath, Tubbo fixes his eyes on the checkpoint, relaxing his shoulders as Dream removes his hand.

Just do.

Taking a running leap, he feels his feet hit the iron pipes, running evenly and jumping to the next one, and the next one and finally he reaches the last pipe, he smiles, glancing down.

And misses.

“NO!” He shouts once he respawns, the grass under his hands damp. “I had it!”

A wheezing laugh from Dream as he picks up his mask. “You almost had it!”

A groan escapes his lips, laying on his back as Dream nudges him with his foot.

“Come on.” The mask’s smile is now somewhat comforting. “You’re doing great, you’ll get it next time.”

Tubbo scoffs, but smiles, taking Dream’s offered hand. “Yeah, I’ll get it this time.”


End file.
